


Routine Maintenance

by demon_sloth



Category: Inkwyrm (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i think they accidentally became best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: What happens in the fourth floor maintenance tunnel, stays in the fourth floor maintenance tunnel.Or the one where Mella and MORIS accidentally reveal some stuff and then lament over how gay they are.





	Routine Maintenance

I listened to the Redux and I completely blame Phee for this

* * *

Mella sat sprawled in front of an open wall panel, elbow deep in wires that allowed MORIS to control this part of the building (within reason). Wire cut-offs and tools were scattered around her as she tried to figure out exactly what her predecessor had been thinking.

It was no use though because despite the utter insanity of the wiring decisions her mind is still drawn back to Annie and their last conversation.

Though conversation is a strong word. More like Annie’s complete unreasonableness over Mella’s workload and her inability to listen or even try and understand that being AI Caretaker was just as important - and more so! - then getting her coffee or running copies down to the PR Department! She had stuff to do! Stuff that would crash the entire station if it didn’t get done, and she was the only one able to do it!

“I can’t believe her! She’s so...ugh! Frustrating! Like she says jump and I’m supposed to throw myself off the nearest ledge!” Mella rubbed her forehead where she could feel a headache building behind her third eye. “She says she has just as much work to do but she has no idea. I have to put up with both of you and that’s a full time job in itself.”

“I don’t care about the feelings of puny mortals.”

“Ok firstly, that is a lie. Don't make me bring Kinley into this.”

“What?!” MORIS sputtered. “No I- I..shut up!”

“Secondly,” Mella stressed, ignoring the AI as he dug himself in further with his denial. “My job is to be the AIC. Not...not babysitting spoilt princesses! She says I can do this job too but if I didn’t do it then who would take care of you and keep the station running? I’m sure she’d start yelling at me when your firewalls go down and things start going wrong!”

“That seems like a you problem.”

Mella ignored him, intent of venting all her frustration in one go. “And then she just raises an eyebrow and bats her pretty brown eyes and...and…”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Sounds like someone’s got a cru~sh..”

This time Mella was the one who was left scrabbling to deny it. “I do not have a crush! She’s...she’s incorrigible! How am I supp-ow!” Mella jerked back and shook her hand.

“What?” MORIS sounded startled and, dare she think it, worried. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Mella winced as she checked the small burn on her fingertips. “One of your wires got me.”

“Mwhahaha eeexcellent!” MORIS crowed, “all part of my cunning plan to-”

Mella rolled her eyes and flexed her hand to get rid of the tingling sensation. “Shut up MORIS. It was my fault. I was getting distracted.”

“You don’t let me have any fun.”

He was definitely pouting.

“Your version of fun is to enslave all humans.”

“Hey! Not just humans! I’m not speciesist. I want to enslave you too.”

Mella rolled her eyes. “Joy.”

“...Did it hurt a little, at least?”

She sighed, but hey she was willing to throw him a bone. “Yes. A little. But it’s not like I haven’t been sparked before.”

“Good!”

“Sooo…” Mella cast about for another topic of conversation, something to make MORIS forget about her little slip-up. “Enough about me. Let’s talk about you.”

“Ah yes. Exactly the right attitude an underling should have. You’re doing well, upgrade sl-”

“How’s Kinley?” She asked sweetly.

“S-shut up! I don’t like him, okay?!”

“You always say that, but I know from the logs that every time he asks you to change the temperature you do it immediately.”

“Oh. Well! Uh! He’s annoying! It's easier to do what he asks! A-and always teasing me! And he’s annoying!”

“You said annoying twice,” Mella deadpanned.

MORIS made a strangled noise. “Shut up!”

Mella hummed and buried her face into the wall panel so MORIS couldn't see her grin and tinkered a bit more with the wires. Honestly it was kind of cute, and he would pass the Turing Test without any problem.

A moment later and she figured she was about done with the hardware problems. She leaned back and looked up at the monitoring camera embedded in the wall, “MORIS, do you-”

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO FEELINGS WHATSOEVER. I JUST LIKE WATCHING HIM SOMETIMES. AND TALKING TO HIM. AND HE HAS A REALLY NICE LAUGH OK.”

Mella blinked. He definitely passed the Turing Test. “...I was going to say do you have the latest firewall update. But that’s good to know too.”

“S-SHUT UP!”

They fell into silence, both a little embarrassed by the things they'd accidentally revealed to the other, but not overly worried that it would spread to the others. After all, what happened in the fourth floor maintenance tunnel, stayed in the fourth floor maintenance tunnel.

Besides, it seemed they were as both pathetic as each other. Pining over people who had no idea and would never even consider-

Mella threw her pliers down in defeat and buries her face in her hands. “...We’re so gay”

MORIS’ reply was filled with the same amount of despair. “I knooooow~”


End file.
